User blog:Epikart/Starter Duels Idea
So I had an idea for a new type of Duel. Specifically, this kind of duel is similar to Classic Duels, but comprised instead of monsters around the low A tiers to mid/high B tiers. These duels would have the monsters at level 100 just the same, and retain the level 6 runes, but the rewards are much less valuable. However, in return, it's much easier to join these duels in the first place. Unlike Classic Duels, Special Skills are also enabled during these duels. How to Join Starter Duels Price of admission: 4 Starter Duel Tokens / 500,000 Gold How to obtain tokens: You will get 2 Starter Duel Tokens for the completion of the Daily Missions "Buy Lab Cells", "Craft Runes", "Explore Dungeons", and "Fight in PvP". 'Rewards' Once you lose twice, your duels are over, and you gain rewards based on your performance. Duels will also end after you win 6 times. 0 Wins: 10,000 Gold & 1,000 Food 1 Win: 25,000 Gold & 5,000 Food 2 Wins: 1 Random Elemental Cell, 40,000 Gold, & 10,000 Food 3 Wins: 1 Random Elemental Cell, 75,000 Gold, & 15,000 Food 4 Wins: 1 Random Elemental Cell, 100,000 Gold, & 25,000 Food 5 Wins: 1 Random Elemental Cell, 1 Time-Limited Frame (Fancy Silver, lasts for 1 week), 250,000 Gold, & 50,000 Food 6 Wins: 1 Elementium, 1 Time-Limited Frame (Fancy Silver, lasts for 1 week), 3 Gems, 500,000 Gold, & 100,000 Food Available Attackers Tephra Fire Attacker with high damage moves and Fire Weakness Runes: 3 Strength *Magma Avalanche *Lavafall *Lava Mist *Basalt Poke Vanitus Magic Attacker with self buffs Runes: 3 Strength *Ego Boost *Beautiful Knuckles *Everybody Look At Me *Arrogant Punches Ralbog Fire Attacker with tortures and shields Runes: 3 Strength *Fiery Whips *Crossing the Bridge *Enter the Mines *Nameless Terror Harusami Dark Attacker with Bleed and life-stealing moves Runes: 3 Strength *Shou-Sen-Giri *Daku Spirit *Majutsu Slashes *Majutsu Slices Wildcat Earth Attacker with high-damage moves Runes: 3 Strength *Wild Strike *Wild Assault *Wild Rage *Wild Wrath Arcade Metal Attacker that messes with stamina and applies Metal Weakness Runes: 3 Strength *Game Over *Y-Type *The King of Fighter *Galagah Metalhëad Metal Attacker with denying abilities and several status effects Runes: 3 Strength *Kill Them All! *Paranoia *Justice For All! *Shouting for Vengeance Layth Light Attacker with Death Countdown Runes: 3 Strength *Legio Romana *Duplex Sectis *Alea lacta Est *Damnatio ad Bestias Roxen Cox Metal Attacker with high damaging Metal and Fire moves Runes: 3 Strength *Cripple Cans *Combustion Cans *Metal Judgement *Can Detonation Super Dan Metal Attacker that boosts his high-damage moves Runes: 3 Strength *Blessing From The Starts *Judgement for All *Merciless Blast *Supreme Forces Pinky Flash Magic Attacker with insane damage output Runes: 3 Strength *Honda Style *Jumping Jacks *Pain Barrier *Jumping Hams Oikawa Nature Attacker with high Life and Double Damage Runes: 3 Strength *Sekitori *Kimarite *Tsuppari *Hazuoshi Available Deniers Mommy Dark Denier with Stuns and Possessions Runes: 3 Speed *Stay Warm *Just like your dad *You need to eat *I told you so Violet Magic Denier with Possession and Damage Reduction Runes: 3 Speed *You Can't Resist Me, Darling *Mademoiselle *Rival Punishment *You Will Love Me Forever Mechamancer Metal Denier with Possessions and self-buffs Runes: 3 Speed *The Calm Before The Storm *Devotion *Concentration *Practice Makes Perfect H2O Delirious Water Denier with Freeze and stamina removal Runes: 3 Speed *Psycho Splashes *H2O Laceration *Stunning Wave *Shuch Up! Dr. Viktor Thunder Denier with high power moves Runes: 3 Speed *Electrical Area *AC/DC Area *It's Alive! *Stimulating Charge Cavenfish Water Denier with Stun and Freeze Runes: 3 Speed *Bullet Rain *Round Rain *Lead Rain *Board Her! Nexor Cox Thunder Denier with many status effects Runes: 3 Speed *Fatal Shockwave *Paralysing Shockwaves *Jolt Spear *Dazing Shockwaves Sparking Mantis Thunder Denier that drains Stamina and deals lots of damage Runes: 3 Speed *Diurnal Habits *Abdomen Glands *Vigour Glands *Vigour Absorber Mr. Scratch Magic Denier with Possession and random effects Runes: 3 Speed *Cruel Puppetry *The Many Evils *Soul Siphoning *Cursed Mind Varuna Water Denier with stamina play and Freeze Runes: 3 Speed *Cascade Blast *Brutal Tsunami *Hefty Anchor *Cascade Vortex Super Tomato Magic Denier that drains life to Possess enemies and drain their stamina Runes: 3 Speed *Hunger Craze *Bad Nutrition *Vitamin Overdose *Maddening Juice Brontes Earth Denier with Mega Stun and shield Runes: 3 Speed *Ancient Shield Earthquake *Area Rockslide *Mega Rockslide *Angular Mace Available Supporters Uriel Light Support with ressurection Runes: 3 Team Speed *Holy Ressurection *Catholicon *Divine Protection *Faithless Dictum Reptie Magic Support with cursing moves and damage buffs Runes: 3 Team Speed *Glamorize *Cavendish Knot *Eldredge Knot *Improve Uria's Bodyguard Thunder Support with damage boosts and immunities Runes: 3 Team Speed *Empower Barrage *Focus Outburst *Slight Fulmentation *Unstoppable Current Kassia Light Support with effect removals and Blind Runes: 3 Team Speed *The Light Lives In You *Purifying Beam *Blinding Flicker *Fear The Light Totem Magic Support with unique effects that play with stats Runes: 3 Team Speed *Veve Magic *Hoodoo Trance *Rites of Voudoun *Occult Juju Vodyanoy Water Support with immunities and heals Runes: 3 Team Speed *Perun's Strength *Pray to Triglav *Zarla's Blessing *Veles' Curse Firael Fire Support with damage boosts and immunities Runes: 3 Team Speed *Burning Prayers *Embrace the Flare *Flame Worship *Fire Princess Son Living Forest Nature Support with weaknesses and tank support Runes: 3 Team Speed *Daintree *Sundarbans *Kinbalu *Mindo-Nambillo Bright Light Support with healing and many immunities Runes: 3 Team Speed *Ram Chargue *Samash Scales *Castor and Pollux *Nile Flood Cyan Nathura Nature Support with offensive abilities Runes: 3 Team Speed *Pure Force *Instant Force *Rhimezone Rage *Root Slam Incognita Light Support with random negative effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *Divine Misfortune *Luck of the Draw *Fate is Fair *Transference Vano$$ Metal Support with several immunities Runes: 3 Team Speed *Take a Chill Pill *My Hood *Drop the Bass *Look at my Kicks Available Cursers Toy Master Magic Curser with a massive variety of status effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *War Machine Toy *Bollixed *Joke Balloons *Nightmare Balloons Jabaline Fast Dark Curser with no cooldowns Runes: 3 Team Speed *Macaria Favour *Arae Favour *Acaeron Favour *Grace of Minos Guava Juice Nature Curser with all AoE moves and massive effect variety Runes: 3 Team Speed *Chillin' Water Challenge *Cheese Balls Challenge *Salt Water Challenge *Water from the Pipe Challenge Master Skeel Dark Curser with tons and tons of random effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *Omega Waves *Overcome *Empowered Control *Beta Waves R.O.F.L. Thunder Curser with special, unique effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *Trolololo *Dat Attack *Amaze Effects *Laser Cats Pixelion Magic Curser with moves of different elements Runes: 3 Team Speed *Ice3 *Ice2 *Stigma *Fire2 Learnean Magic Curser with tortures and stamina drainage Runes: 3 Team Speed *Confluent Powers *Triple Chomp *Water Head Power *Poison Head Power Tempest Thunder Curser with Blind and Stun Runes: 3 Team Speed *Raging Thunderstorm *Storm Wreckage *Flashing Srike *Electric Surge Legion Dark Curser with the potential to apply random control effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *Sinner or Not? *Envy Your Neighbors *Your Fate In Hell *Forget the Miserables Mr. Flaky Magic Curser with Slow and Haste Runes: 3 Team Speed *Slow Beat Time *Fast Time *Hard Time *Borrowed Time Fampira Dark Curser with stamina removal and Bleed Runes: 3 Team Speed *Zinger No More *Regaining Strength *Nosferatu Bite *My Power Is Absolute Lotan Dark Curser with random negative effects Runes: 3 Team Speed *Abyssal Power *Yawning Area *Distant Forces *Nightmare Pincers Available Tanks Ahran Light Tank with Taunt and Damage Mirror Runes: 3 Life *Deity Taunt *Reap What You Sowed *Celestial Power *Deliverance Thetys' Bodyguard Water Tank with Damage Mirrors and Taunt Runes: 3 Life *Refuge in Carapace *Team Behind Shell *Diamond Formation *Liquid Energy Drain Ingvar's Pet Light Tank with Taunt and Shields Runes: 3 Life *Bull Taunt *Major Shield *Pet's Faith *Frontal Charge Lui Calibre Earth Tank with high damaging moves and Taunt Runes: 3 Life *Grand Shield Auto *I Got This *Squeaker Squad *High Pitch Voice Basthet Earth Tank with giant shields and team support Runes: 3 Life *Chalice of Life *Karnak Shield *Hyksos Strike *Sinai Protection Keithor Dark Tank with healing and shields Runes: 3 Life *Smells Like Protection *Eternal Solo *Drummer's Purge *Group Performance Alces' Bodyguard Nature Tank with Taunt and Double Life Runes: 3 Life *Forest Rage *Lotus Mending *Woodland Rage *Cleansing Antler Smash Hiroim the Tenacious Earth Tank with Mega Stun and large shields Runes: 3 Life *Perfect Armor *Rampant Impact *Power Shelter *Adverse Fortification Bella Baal Light Tank/Attacker hybrid with self-shielding, Sunburn and high damage moves Runes: 2 Life, 1 Strength *The Bella Beast *Shield of Life *A Whole New Hit *Be Prepared Himass Dark Tank with Evasion and Lifesteal Runes: 3 Life *Gravity Power *Invincible Power *Brutal Himass Pounce *Galactic Smash Shannara's Bodyguard Magic Tank with big shields and effect removals Runes: 3 Life *Great Astral Cancel *Arcane Great Wish *Mystical Shield Form *Great Anagram Stun Olafur Earth Tank with Damage Mirror and team immunities Runes: 3 Life *Ugh *Grunt *Whee *Grrr Category:Blog posts